


Never Saw You Coming

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Relationship Issues, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati initially struggles to forget a man and behaves erratically to do so right before she struggles to accept her feelings for him.
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609346
Kudos: 12





	Never Saw You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspo from songs such as Wide Awake by dePresno feat. iris and If U Wanna by Anna of the North

'Wen can I c u again’

‘i cant stop thinkin bout u’

'plz txt me back baby’

Matilda's phone blew up non-stop for at least a week and a half after her encounter with Trevor at the movie theater. She ignored every phone call and left his messages on read. What she did in the first place was stupid. She shouldn't have let him get to her head, but he pressured her and she just had to stand off with him. Anyway, the more she thought about it, the more she realized he probably only ever wanted sex since he had to be nearly twice her age. 

With a sigh, Mati rolled over in her bed and stared at the ceiling to think. Maybe she needed to go out tonight and drink to erase what memories she could. As if that would be hard.

When Mati thought of drinking, she was stupid to doubt that it wouldn't also bring unwanted advances from the other men in the bar. It's not like she could mace everyone in the bar that approached her. But after a few too many drinks to let loose and begin forgetting about old men, Mati didn't seem to mind the other bar-goers much anymore. In fact, she took a beer-induced interest in the guy that kept inching too close her to face and finally gave in to him, making the first move to kiss him. At that point, it was game over. 

The man, whom she didn't catch his name, although it didn't matter, took her by the hand and led her out to his car in the back parking lot. Mati giggled the entire way, drunk as a skunk, yet fully knew what was going to happen next. She thought they'd bang in his car, just like she did with Trevor, but in fact he was much too impatient for that. He pushed her against the hood of his car, and although she didn't like to be forced to bottom, she was too drunk at this point to care as much as usual, and found the cool, smooth hood of mystery man's car almost soothing against her face. 

They were out in the open parking lot, but thankfully the nearest light was burnt out and they were hidden in almost darkness. The man fumbled around with his dick out for a moment before impatiently thrusting into Mati. Being so drunk, Mati just took it and smiled as alcohol swam through her brain. He made quick work, getting himself off in minutes, though not paying much mind to Mati's needs. Although she was really just drunk and happy to be there, not thinking about the mistakes she was making now. 

The man leaned over her to whisper in her ear, “Can I have your number, baby?” 

Mati passed her phone to him while she pulled up her pants, sensing this was over. True enough, he returned her phone to her hands and gave her a kiss on the lips before jumping in his car and taking off. Mati watched until his tail lights disappeared then called a cab to take her to a different bar. She was not done making mistakes tonight, ones she wouldn't realize until tomorrow.

Mati had been sitting at the bar of the small club she often frequented and watched the people dance and grind on each other as she tried to sober up. A man had been making eye contact with her from the other side of the room where he stood with his friends, she assumed, but he waited forever to come talk to her. At least he was actually cute.

“Can I buy you a beer?”

“No, but you can buy me a club soda.” Mati smiled. “What made you ditch your friends to come talk to me?”

“How could I not?” He chuckled, making Mati swoon.

“Does your girlfriend know you’re here?” She joked with a wink.

“No, she’s visiting her parents in Liberty City for the weekend.”

Mati’s smile and love for this guy instantly faded and was replaced with anger, “What the fuck?”

“What? I thought you wanted to bang. You were raping me with your eyes all night.”

“You should dump your girlfriend if you don’t respect her, you piece of shit.”

Mati stormed out and started walking, not even caring how far away she was from her own place.

“Fuck men!”

As if experiencing deja vu, texts flooded her phone, though this time they were slightly more derogatory ones and from another man, another mistake. In the morning, she found out that parking lot sex guy was named Trey and actually seemed interested despite his quick disappearance the previous night.

'ur pussy so fire’

'when can I see you again’

'send nudes baby’ 

Mati sat on her toilet, popping some pills for her headache as she thought about the new yet not different situation she was in. She wondered why she even went out to drink last night. She knew her limit and ignored it, and because of that, she acted carelessly and recklessly again and attained another man who just wanted to fuck her. Mati groaned. She needed to stop drinking and stop banging guys she just met, even if they pressured her and even if she kinda wanted it. She decided it would be best to just ignore this guy too, and in the meantime, go get checked for STIs. 

Another week had passed and, oddly, Trey hadn't stopped sending texts, whereas Trevor had long since stopped. Mati was thankful she didn't have to worry about two people at once, but she was also getting irritated at how her phone was never silent anymore, even when she left Trey on read or entirely ignored his calls.

Stepping out of the shower to another text made Mati snap. An 'I know ur there' followed by a 'babe send nudes I want to see u’ appeared on her phone and she was livid. Guys never knew when to stop, even when they were getting no responses whatsoever. But Mati could be evil too. She snapped a photo of her still wet body, censored herself with her hands, and sent it off to Trey, then blocked his number. She laughed at her actions for a moment before returning to her day.

But the silence only lasted a couple hours. 

'u r a tease’

Mati shot an angry look at the preview of the text on her phone. The message signaled it was from Trevor though, not Trey. It had been more than a few weeks from any word from him, and she wondered what prompted him to even say that. When she opened the message to find out, her heart dropped. Somehow she had mistakenly also sent the earlier photo to Trevor too and now she had to deal with the consequences. 

'Can you forget about that? It wasn't meant for you.’ 

For once, Mati would’ve loved an instant reply, but of course now was the time that wouldn't happen. She munched on a carrot in anxiety and anticipation. She had been waiting at a restaurant for her carry out—which was the worst time and place for this conversation to be happening. She wasn't so sure she was hungry now. Especially when Trevor's name appeared across her entire phone screen, vibrating it in her hands. 

“What do you want?” She asked in a low voice, weary of those around her. 

“There's no way I'm going to believe that was a mistake, nor do I want to forget about it.” Trevor said frankly. 

“Can you please just forget about it? Delete it, do whatever you need to to erase it from your memory.” 

“Sweetheart, that image is ingrained in my mind now and I want it.” 

“Vaanderhuut?” 

Mati took her bag of food and quickly exited the restaurant. She did not want to be discussing…whatever this conversation was inside a restaurant where families were eating. 

“Fine. Whatever. Keep the picture and think about it, I don't care. Just stop calling and texting me all the damn time. Don't you get the hint that I'm not interested?”

“Matilda Vaanderhuut.” Trevor snickered, overhearing the server. “Let me take you out.” 

“What? No.” 

“Just once.”

“We had sex. One time. In a car.” Mati walked faster as she darted her eyes away from the few people on the sidewalk.

“We don't even have to bang, I promise. Just let me take you somewhere nice before you kick me to the curb. Give me one chance with you.” 

“No, stop calling and texting me.” 

Not surprisingly, Trevor did not stop texting her. She let it go on a few more days before finally blocking his number too, but she wasn't aware he had other ways to reach out to her. One day as she returned from the gym, she found a bouquet of red roses outside her door and no one to be found nearby. The card had her name on it and said 'xoxo, T,’ clearly from Trevor. Another day she got two bottles of wine, red and white, along with two crystal wine glasses. She didn't even drink wine. The next gift was a stylish watch. But it wasn't until the fourth gift that she became extremely concerned about the gifts and Trevor's secrecy. 

Deep red laced lingerie sat in a box lined with black velvet. Mati stared at it. The invoice read her exact sizes, which is what disturbed her the most. She paced around in mild panic before ending up trying it on out of curiosity, and oh was it a perfect fit. She thought she looked absolutely sexy. But how could he have known her exact size? Without bothering to take it off, she took her phone into her hands and unblocked Trevor's number, and called him immediately. 

“How did you know where I live? And my size?” She asked.

“You got my gifts, I'm guessing?” 

“Answer me, how the fuck did you know? Are you stalking me?” 

“No, just lucky I guess. I mean I did take your clothes o—” 

“Ahhh! Stop!” Mati yelled out, not wanting him to finish his sentence. “Stop sending me stuff! Leave me alone!” 

“Please, Matilda. Lemme me just take you out for one night.” He begged again.

Mati stomped around. If he had the determination to send her varying gifts, what would he stop at, if at all? She unhappily agreed, but hoped it would put an end to the texts, the gifts, everything. It was the last hope she had since getting the police involved would do nothing for her in this shithole of a city.

When Mati said she didn't want any more gifts, she was being honest, but she also really (secretly) loved the lingerie Trevor got her. Of course she would never admit to it though if anybody asked. To make it even more sinful, she wore it underneath the outfit she planned to meet him in, and topped her lips in the same color red. She chose a simple black dress with a black leather jacket to match her knee-high leather heels. She definitely put too much effort into an outfit for someone she was supposedly not interested in, but she figured if things fell through she could go out drinking and partying elsewhere and make more bad decisions. Maybe even find someone else to capture her attention, although she scolded herself for thinking of that when that’s how she got into this mess in the first place. 

With one last look in the mirror, she gave her reflection a kiss and headed out. Trevor texted her a location he planned to meet her at which wasn't far from her place, so she decided to walk. If needed, she could call a cab later to take her home or elsewhere. This also gave her more time to suppress the nerves that had begun to grow. There was no reason for them. 

When she rounded the final corner, she could see the balding man waiting just out front. He wore dark jeans with a black shirt and a dusty biker jacket. Kinda hot for an older guy, Mati thought. 

“Trevor.” Mati said as she walked up to him. 

He turned at the sound of her voice and let his jaw hit the floor. “God, you're gorgeous.” 

Mati rolled her eyes. Before she could even open her mouth to say something, Trevor offered his arm to her. She blinked in confusion for a moment before realizing what he was doing. Having wasted too much time already, she decided to go along with him and take his arm as he led her inside. It wouldn't hurt.

They took seats right at the bar, Trevor ordering a whiskey while Mati decided a ginger ale was good enough. She didn't need to make more drunk mistakes. Again. In addition to drinks, they ordered fries and mozzarella sticks to share. After ordering, Mati took the opportunity to ask Trevor some questions. She hardly knew anything about him when he seemed to know almost too much about her.

“You live around here?” 

“Off the grid.” He responded casually. 

That was an unusual answer and piqued Mati's interest. “And why's that?” 

“I do business.” 

“What kind of business?” 

“The illegal kind. But enough about me. What about you, what do you do?” 

Mati sat there for a moment, wondering what she could say. When she had nothing, Trevor laughed, then leaned in closer, “Are you a prostitute?” 

Mati punched him in the arm, and not gently either, making him wince. 

“Okay, not a prostitute. What do you do then? Can't be that bad.” 

Mati drank some of her ale before answering, “I don't need to work.” 

“So you're either secretly famous or you're living off daddy's money.” 

“That's really none of your business.” 

“Daddy's girl.” Trevor deduced.

No one talked about her parents in any way but her, and if it wasn't for the more formal setting they were in, she'd have knocked all of his teeth out. Especially since he knew nothing. 

“My father passed away, asshole.” 

Trevor genuinely looked ashamed. “I'm sorry.” 

Mati finished her ale and ordered a cocktail out of spite. This guy was on thin ice but she didn't get all dressed up for nothing. She was going to enjoy something during her time out, especially if Trevor insisted on paying for everything. In the meantime, Trevor decided to change topics.

“So that picture you sent—”

“Was a mistake, I said.” 

“You're sending pictures to other guys?” 

“Wouldn't you like to know.” 

“You are a feisty one.” 

Lightly, Trevor let his fingertips trace the exposed skin on Mati's leg, but only for a second before she swatted his hand away. 

“You're absolutely beautiful.” 

“Of course you think that. You want in my pants again.” 

“I'd do anything to take you home with me.” Trevor said in a sultry tone, leaning closer. 

Mati glanced in his direction, locking eyes with him for a moment. His fingertips danced on her skin again and Mati soon found her lips on his. She could taste the subtle hint of whiskey on his lips. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him attracted her to him. Perhaps it was because he tested her in ways that made her want to come out on top as if it were a game. Either way, his fingertips creeping over her skin was giving her goosebumps all the way down her spine. 

“Why don't we go back to my place?” Mati whispered. "It's close by."

“I like that idea.”

Mati was completely sober but knew her heart had already replaced her brain. She finished off her drink and led the way out. She paused for a moment, but Trevor took her hand and led her to his truck. She frowned at the vehicle, but hopped in next to him and guided him to her place before she could even think about changing her mind. 

The elevator didn't seem like it could go fast enough to reach her floor. Thankfully no one else was in it or needed to use it because Trevor was all over Mati like a feral animal. The ding alerted them of their floor, and for a brief moment they separated. Mati fumbled with her keys at the door while Trevor stood behind her, sucking on her neck and shoulders, making it harder to concentrate and get the right key in the hole. If she didn't know better, Mati would've thought he wanted to eat her alive as if he were actually feral. She didn't want to be eaten, at least…not that way. 

When the door opened, it was immediately shut with a slam before clothes started coming off. Trevor barely noticed, or at least didn't mention the lingerie he bought her. As a mess of bodies clinging together, they somehow managed to make it to the bedroom without breaking anything or hurting themselves. 

"I fucking hate you," Mati huffed against Trevor's lips. 

"I fucking love you," he responded. 

Mati hated to hear it because that was the truth that she wouldn't say out loud. She couldn't say it. If she said it, she didn't know what would happen, with her or with whatever she had going on with Trevor. But the thought of it all passed as quickly as it came once Mati came. And she didn't even have to ask or do it herself. He was just that good.

"Am I allowed to stay the night?" Trevor asked once all was said and done and the two of them got comfortable in Mati's bed. 

That wasn't part of the plan. Actually none of this was. For a moment she was stunned at the question at hand, but she didn't know what to say. She should say no but she wanted to say yes. Battling herself internally left an unpleasant silence in the room.

"I didn't hear a no."

Mati silently cursed herself as she added onto the ongoing list of things that weren't supposed to happen. Trevor caressed her cheek with an astounding gentleness, as compared to the sex they just had and it made Mati melt. All of this confused her. 

"I…"

Still at a loss for words, Mati escaped Trevor's embrace to roll out of bed, grab her silk robe, and head to the kitchen. She didn't care what time of day or night it was, she needed her carrots before she made another stupid mistake by lightning up a cigarette. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how badly she fucked up with all of this. She paced back and forth, crunching on carrots so loudly it sounded like she was biting people's fingers off, when she barely heard footsteps nearby. Stopping to look up, Trevor was on the other side of the kitchen, fully clothed. 

"I'm just going to go."

"What?" Mati asked.

"Look, I don't have a fucking clue what's going on. One minute you're interested and the next you give me the cold shoulder. I might do dumb shit but I'm not stupid. Call me if you change your mind about whatever." 

With that, Trevor left, leaving Mati to stand in silence and alone in her own kitchen. What the fuck just happened?

Mati sat alone at an outdoor table with the largest Bean Machine coffee that money could buy. Even after a few sips of the heavily caffeinated drink with too much sugar, she was nodding off to sleep behind her giant sunglasses. It was impossible for her to get a wink of sleep last night after Trevor left. She couldn't stop thinking. Now it was taking a toll on her and it was the middle of the day. 

Being as tired as she was, it made her brain play tricks on her, as if it wasn't enough from her heart. She could've sworn she read his name on street signs and building graffiti. Someone would talk and she'd have to do a double take to confirm it was never actually Trevor. The last thing Mati wanted to do was think about Trevor, yet it was the only thing she could do. 

For several nights afterwards, she barely got any sleep at all, and found herself drinking the same whiskey he had at the bar, just to remind herself of him. Her mind was just a mess of thoughts of Trevor. There had to be an end to this. Glancing at her phone she knew what she had to do, but couldn't bring herself to do it. 

"Matilda you fucking…" She yelled at herself. "It's just a man." 

With whatever courage and motivation she gave herself in that moment, she called Trevor before she could chicken out. 

"Hello?" 

He sounded tired, or like he had just woken up. Like he wasn't quite all there.

"I can't sleep." Mati deflated.

"Matilda?" 

"I can't sleep unless it's with you." 

"I'm coming." 

Like the fastest man on the face of the Earth, Trevor pounded on Mati's door in what seemed like lightning speed. On sight, Mati pulled him inside and kissed him hard. 

"You're going to stay tonight?" Mati whispered, fearing the worst.

"Anything you want." 

"But do you want to?"

"Absolutely." Trevor responded without missing a beat. 

Finally Matilda let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her fingers found their way to Trevor's hand so she could lead him back to her bedroom. But instead of sex, they rested. Still, it was quite intimate being in close proximity to each other. Mati rested her head on Trevor, feeling his warmth and slow breathing. He mindlessly played with her hair which soothed her greatly. The gentle rhythms finally allowed her to fall asleep. 

Mati rolled over and felt a mass that wasn't usually next to her. She had to open her eyes and focus before she remembered that she called Trevor and had him stay the night with her. Carefully this time, she rolled out of bed to not disturb him. She wanted a coffee and some carrots, one of her usual go-to's after waking up. 

"Well good morning." 

Mati looked up and saw Trevor approaching her. She must've failed at trying to not wake him up.

"It's actually after one." 

Trevor hummed as he took up the space adjacent to Mati as she leaned against the island. She crunched on another carrot. 

"What's up with the carrots?" 

"I'm a recovering smoker." 

"Good. Smoking kills." 

Mati stifled a laugh and instead opted to just blow air out of her nose. She knew Trevor was probably using much worse than cigarettes. 

"Did I wake you up?" 

Trevor made himself right at home and started rummaging through the fridge. "Not really." 

"I can make you breakfast, if you wanna." 

Trevor briefly looked at her before returning his eyes to the contents of the fridge. "I thought you said it was after noon? Eh, doesn't matter. If you make me something to eat I might just have to marry you." 

"Ask me out first." Mati rolled her eyes. "Now move out of the way so I can get something started."

Trevor sat at the island and looked around while Mati busied herself at the stove. It didn't take long for her to quickly make eggs and toast for the two of them. Mati was aware of the awkwardness between them but wasn't sure how to address it, or if she even should, so she ate in silence. 

"Can I take you home?" 

An hour later, Mati found herself on the highway to the Grand Senora Desert with the wind blowing through her hair. Trevor drove carefully with one hand on the wheel and one hand resting on her thigh and Mati allowed it. This time. Soon enough, grass and trees turned to desert sand while the temperature grew hotter and the air felt dryer. 

When Trevor pulled off the highway, Mati sat up straighter and tried to pay more attention to the road and surroundings. She was pretty sure Trevor wasn't going to kidnap her and lock her up or do something crazy, but if he did, it might help her to know something about the area. As Mati took in the landscape, she realized it was very different from the city. Sure it was a desert and all, but there weren't many nice-looking cars, people would yell obscenities at each other from their vehicles, and the houses were in rather poor conditions. It was like a minor culture shock to someone who was rather pampered in life. 

The second shock came when Trevor cut the engine in front of a mobile home trailer. Mati squinted her eyes at the sad housing unit from behind her sunglasses as if it would help her see something better than what was in front of her. It didn't. 

"This is your place?" She asked.

"You're probably looking at it thinking it's a piece of shit, but that's my home." 

He was right, but she wasn't going to admit that. He did mention he lived off grid, but Mati expected something different, something…else. Either way, Trevor led the way inside, where Mati had yet another shock. The place was absolutely filthy. 

"Make yourself comfortable." 

Mati wondered if that was at all possible. Magazines and random papers littered the area, there was probably a millimeter of dirt on the floor, and several boxes and bags of old food were in random locations. The only choice Mati had was to hop up on the counter and sit, which felt like there was food or other residue still on it. At least hands and clothes could be washed. 

"Beer?" 

It was the only thing Mati could think of that might help her ignore the mess. Trevor passed one to her and hovered closely around her. For whatever reason he just couldn't keep his hands off Mati, one way or another. This time his fingertips brushed against her knee again, slightly tickling her.

"Move your hand." 

As Mati demanded, he did. He slid his hand up her thigh but only for a moment before Mati snatched it away in her own hand.

"You know that's not what I meant." 

Trevor put his beer aside and stood right in front of her with a smirk. They shared a moment, peering into each other's eyes before their lips slowly connected. A few kisses turned into them making out, and Trevor let his hands grope what he could while Mati wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. 

Neither of them heard the door swing open. "Trevor you're back! I was waiting all day." 

The voice startled Mati, and Trevor quickly turned to the man in the doorway. "Get the hell out of here Wade! I'm busy!" 

"Oh you have a girl over. Hi." The man waves sheepishly. 

"I SAID GET OUT!"

His passion was suddenly gone and replaced with rage at the young man in juggalo face paint. He promptly left the trailer in a trail of "I'm sorry's", thus leaving Mati quite surprised at whatever she just witnessed. 

"You know I don't mind if you need to go see what he needed." 

"He doesn't need anything." 

The only person that really needed something was Trevor. When he turned around to face Mati, she could see the tent in his pants and smirked. With a waggle of her finger to call him closer, Mati locked lips with him as she slid a hand under his shirt and into his pants to stroke his shaft and he didn't stop her. In fact, he encouraged her with kisses. Mati wasn't trying to make it last forever, but it was fun to play with him. She could tell her slow strokes made him impatient and wanting more. When it got to be too much for him, he started thrusting in her hand while his lips moved to her neck where he could nip her with his teeth. And just like that, warm, viscous liquid seeped onto her hand as Trevor rode the pleasure wave out. 

"Now go see what your friend wanted. It seemed important." Mati said in a calm voice. 

"I highly doubt that." Trevor cleaned up with some tissues as he walked to the door in an awkward fashion. "And next time, it's your turn." 

Mati was by no means a maid, nor would she ever devote her life to cleaning up after men, but she couldn't just sit in the mess of a trailer that Trevor called home. It was filthy. The random collection of trash everywhere was the first that needed to go. It hardly seemed like a broom, vacuum, or duster existed on the lot, so she couldn't thoroughly clean the place. However, she organized other things that didn't have proper homes or at least put things together, like all the car and pornographic magazines. 

When the place was a decent level of clean, Mati finally flopped onto the now neatly made bed. She had to have spent at least an hour alone cleaning in the kitchen and main living area. She skipped over the bathroom and only did minor things to the bedroom since she tired herself out to the point that she started dozing off. Trevor came back and let the door slam shut as usual, which woke Mati up. 

"Sorry." Trevor said, walking into the bedroom and noticing Mati. "I uh, picked up something for you."

He handed her a plastic bag which contained baby carrots. Not just a normal to-go size like Mati usually carried with her, but rather a normal sized bag full of baby carrots. 

"Not sure if you wanted them or if you had any cravings." 

To anyone else, a bag of carrots would seem like a rather odd gift to give someone, but Trevor remembered what she told him about her trying to stop smoking. He went out of his way to get her something that meant a lot to her and that made her feel warm.

"Thanks. I could've used these like an hour ago." Mati chuckled. 

"I see you've been busy." Trevor nodded towards the kitchen. 

Mati winced, unsure how he would interpret the effort she put in to clean his place up a bit. "I hope that's okay." 

"Make my life easier." Trevor said from the kitchen.

Mati got up and followed him. "Don't get used to it."

Trevor leaned against the counter Mati sat on earlier and waggled a finger to call her closer. Mati thought he wanted to embrace her, but instead he stopped her when she got close and turned her around to face away from him. She wondered what was going on until two warm hands started rubbing circles in her shoulders. It was a heavenly feeling. Mati closed her eyes and lolled her head around to let Trevor put pressure on her neck too since he was already working at her shoulders. 

"I love you so much right now." Mati hummed. 

"Mati, I'm in love with you." 

Mati's closed eyes opened. Did she hear him correctly? It wasn't the first time Trevor expressed his love for her, but this felt different. It was heavier. Slowly Mati turned around to face him and face the truth. 

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Trevor insisted.

"You want to be exclusive with me?" 

It was obvious what Trevor wanted. Mati realized all she had been doing was denying herself a slice of happiness. She needed him just as much as he wanted her. Without thinking about it any further, Mati leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't needy, but it told Trevor what he wanted to know.

Mati knew it didn't make sense. She and Trevor were complete opposites, yet they were both drawn to each other. They completed each other in a way only they could understand, and that's all that matters.

"So we're dating now, right?" Trevor asked, his humor back to normal.

Mati smiled, "Yeah." 

Mati stayed with Trevor for the night. Then again the next night, but only because he begged her to stay and grumbled about driving her back to the city. Without clean clothes or the mental strength to stay in a place like that for too long, Mati eventually returned home. Now that she and Trevor were officially a thing, she didn't hesitate to invite him in. However, he mentioned something incoherent about "some work" and left Mati alone for the first time in a few days. 

Mati finally flopped on her own, clean bed, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" 

The night was still young and she wasn't going to waste it by staying at home and binge watching some TV show. She decided to take a walk and grab some dinner and just enjoy being back in the city. LS was so full of life, whereas the desert was a little bit depressing. 

Despite not wanting to eat any more greasy and unhealthy food, Mati was craving food from the boardwalk and decided to head that way. Of course it was a busy time, meaning there was no way she'd be able to get a taxi in time. She could walk there and back before a taxi came, so she did. 

When she located the best street vendor, she ordered a crab cake burger and found a seat to watch the waves come in and retreat. She had just enough time to finish eating and licking her fingers before her phone rang. Trevor's name appeared on the screen and she smiled.

"Miss me already?" She asked. 

Trevor made a noise in agreement. "I finished with the work I had to do. Figured I'd see if you wanted to come back to Sandy Shores with me and stay a while." 

"How long is a while?" 

"A week or so. I don't like coming into LS unless I have to." 

Mati thought about the offer and Trevor's condition. She didn't want to be a pain to him if it was a lot of effort to constantly go back and forth, but she worried about her sanity in the desert if she stayed that long. She'd have to go out and find things to do.

"Fine, but I'm not at my place. I'm at the boardwalk." 

"I can be there in 20 minutes." 

When the call ended, Mati found herself smiling. It felt nice to be in love. She texted him a place to pick her up and headed that way. She didn't mind waiting a bit. Twenty minutes later, just as Trevor promised, he showed up. 

"How much?" He asked, nodding in her direction at the sidewalk.

"Ha ha." Mati rolled her eyes as she jumped into his truck. "Let's get out of here." 

Matilda wasn't usually one to let other people use her body for their own pleasure, but with Trevor, it wasn't just that. He indulged her and learned the ways to make her just as satisfied in the bedroom. Even if this romance was some sort of fluke, she was glad it happened. 

"You know," Trevor said as he traced circles onto Mati's back with his finger, "I'm surprised you came back with me." 

"Surprised myself too." Mati hummed. 

"You know nothing about me, though." 

"I could say the same to you." Trevor sighed and Mati finally opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbows. "What?" 

"I'm not a good guy, Mati." He paused, but her eyes begged for more of an explanation. "I've got issues. Anger issues. I do a hell of a lot of drugs. I've stolen money and killed people."

Trevor looked into her eyes for fear or something different in her mood, but there was nothing. Instead, she just hummed in acknowledgement. "Okay." 

"Okay?" He asked. "You're not bothered with me telling you that? You're actually going to stay?" 

Mati managed to offer a small smile. "Yes, I'm going to stay. I knew I was getting myself into something crazy, but not everyone is an angel. Besides, I'm already your girlfriend. You'll have to forcibly remove me if you get tired of me." 

"Not gonna happen."


End file.
